Holidays
by HalfwayThereNow
Summary: A collection of McAbby drabbles on diffrent holidays. Obviously McAbby and hints of Tiva. Please read!


**Hey. =) I'm not sure if anyone's done this idea before, but if you have, I'm sorry for using the idea. I didn't know.**

**Summary: Collection of McAbby fluff on different holidays. **

**Most are too long to be drabbles I think. Now, did I forget anything? Oh, yeah. =(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. Or Tim. Or Abby.**

**Chapter 1**

**New Years Eve**

Tim McGee glanced over at his girlfriend, Abby Sciuto. They had been dating secretly since October 31st. He grinned and turned his attention back to the road.

"I still can't believe we're celebrating New Years at NCIS." Tim said.

"Timmy! We're celebrating with friends!" Abby retorted.

"Is Tony going to be there?"

"Of course. And Ziva, Gibbs, Ducky, and Jimmy, too."

"Tony doesn't count as a friend."

"Yes, yes he does."

"Whatever." Tim sighed.

Silence.

"Timmy?" Abby began.

"Yeah, Abs?"

"Are we telling them tonight?"

"That we're dating?"

"Yes. Are we?"

"If you'd like. So long as Tony doesn't tease me."

"But do you want to?"

Tim thought. "Sure. They're bound to find out anyway."

Abby grinned. "Okay."

~McAbby~

_Ding! _Tim and Abby stepped out of the elevator and turned towards the center of the bullpen.

"What time is it, Timmy?" Abby whispered.

Tim glanced at his watch. "11:45. Friends until 2010?"

"_Act _like friends until 2010. No matter what, we're still dating. Now let's go!" Abby hurried forward to where the balloons and streamers were.

"Hey, Abby." Tony called as she came near.

Abby grinned. "Hi! C'mon Timmy, you're so slow!" She ran back, grabbed his hand, and pulled him along with her. "When?" She whispered under her breath.

He smiled. "Let them find out after we kiss for the fireworks, which is in a few minutes." She giggled and he laughed.

"Hey, Probie! Ready to start a new year?" Tony asked when Tim was right next to him.

"Sure. Tony, who is that?" Tim gestured to the bleach blonde twirling her hair next to Tony.

"This is Danielle." Tony replied.

"Tiffany." The blonde corrected.

"Yeah, yeah, Tiffany." Tony smiled, twirled Tiffany, and pulled her to the dance floor. "Remember, Gibbs' desk, 11:58!" He yelled over his shoulder.

"Ok, he should stop picking up random girls from clubs. How old was she, 25?" Tim sighed.

"It's kinda creepy. Anyway, want to get some drinks? See if anyone else is around?"

"Sure, baby, let's go."

~McAbby~

"Abby!" Tim shouted over the music. This was like a bar! Tim didn't think they'd get it all cleaned up in time for work that Monday.

"Yeah?" She yelled back.

"It's 11:56. Let's go to Gibbs' desk." Abby nodded in agreement and the two pushed their way to Gibbs' desk. The lights were lower over here and the music was muffled.

Everyone but Gibbs was there. Ducky was standing, waiting patiently with Palmer behind him. Ziva was slumped in Gibbs' chair, playing with her throwing knife and was that Tony and Tiffany sucking each other's faces off in the corner? Tim made a face and leaned against the wall, arms crossed in front of him. Abby leaned next to him. Two minutes later, Gibbs swooped in, delivering a patented Gibbs slap to the back of Tony's head.

"C'mon, DiNozzo, save it for the New Year." Gibbs grinned as Tony jerked away from Tiffany.

Tony glared. "Are we going to go watch the fireworks or what?"

"Yeah, let's go!" Abby exclaimed. She ran towards the windows eagerly, earning a few laughs from her friends.

They followed her over as the countdown began. Tim moved to stand next to her in front of the window. He glanced at her, his heart beating. She caught his eyes as 2009 grew closer to 2010.

"5…4…3…2…1!!" Everyone shouted. Abby crashed her lips on to Tim's as they hopefully shared the first kiss of the New Year. The others behind them stopped shouting and hollering, staring at the two deep in a kiss.

Tim broke away. "I love you." Abby's eyes widened and she hugged him.

"I love you, too, Timmy. I love you too."

The grins on their faces stayed for the rest of the night, even as the team interrogated them.

"_I love you."_

Did you like it?!?! I hope so! I decided to do holidays over the course of one year, then during 2011 New Year's (not in real life, of course), Tim asks her to marry him!! Ahaha!!! Ok, so, I'm thinking about doing Easter and Christmas and stuff, but if anyone has a problem with that, I can work other holidays in. Ok, review! Please! It feeds my brain, which in turn creates new chapters for you.


End file.
